dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Asano Kazuyuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Asano Kazuyuki *'Nombre:' 浅野和之 (あさの かずゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Asano Kazuyuki *'Nombre real:' 加藤斎孝 / Kato Naritaka *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' SIS company Dramas *Radiation House (Fuji TV, 2019) *Momikeshite Fuyu SP (NTV, 2019) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Kuroido Goroshi (Fuji TV, 2018) *Momikeshite Fuyu (NTV, 2018) *Kounodori 2 (TBS, 2017) *Haha ni Naru (NTV, 2017) *Quartet (TBS, 2017, ep5) *Kakko no Tamago wa Dare no Mono (WOWOW, 2016) *Higanbana (NTV, 2016, ep6-7) *Okaasan, Ore wa Daijoubu SP (NTV, 2015) *Issencho Yen no Minoshirokin (Fuji TV, 2015) *Bokura Playboys Jyukuren Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.7 *Risk no Kamisama (Fuji TV, 2015) ep.4 *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Tenno no Ryoriban (TBS, 2015) ep.9 *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) *Bijo to Danshi (NHK, 2015) *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2015) ep.8 *Kyo wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Zoku Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko 2 (TV Asahi, 2013, ep1,6-9) *Share House no Koibito (NTV, 2013, ep3) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi SP (Fuji TV, 2012) *Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep6) *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011, ep4) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep6) *Unubore Deka (TBS, 2010, ep3) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010, ep10) *Kasouken no Onna 2009 (TV Asahi, 2009, ep5) *Untouchable (TV Asahi, 2009, ep8) *Smile (TBS, 2009, ep8-10) *DOOR TO DOOR (TBS, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009, ep4) *Innocent Love (Fuji TV, 2008, ep3-4) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Furuhata Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Fukidemono to Imoto (TV Asahi, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Attention Please SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei 8 (TBS, 2007) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007, ep4) *Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007, ep8-10) *Mo Ichido Metro ni Notte ''Saishu Densha (TV Asahi, 2006) *Boku no Aruku Michi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Uramiya Honpo (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep6) *Attention Please (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ganbatte Ikimasshoi (Fuji TV, 2005, ep6&9) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Shi wo Tsugeru Call (Fuji TV, 2005, ep15) *Yonimo_Kimyona_Monogatari Jigoku wa Man'in (Fuji TV, 2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 Shoubu Shitagi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Trick 3 (TV Asahi, 2003, ep5&6) *Hakusen Nagashi ~25-sai (Fuji TV, 2003) *Shounentachi 3 (NHK, 2002) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2003) *HR (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001, ep9) *Hero (2001) (Fuji TV, 2001, ep11) *Kizu Darake no Onna (Fuji TV, 1999) *Ryutsu Senso (NHK, 1998) *Miseinen (TBS, 1995) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993) Películas *Gyoza You Can Kiss (2018) *When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead (2018) *A Man Called Pirate (2016) *Galaxy Turnpike (2015) *Nounai Poison Berry (2015) *The Kiyosu Conference / Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) *Shiawase Kamon (2013) *Paikaji Nankai Sakusen (2012) *Go, Masao! (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge The Movie(2012) *A Ghost of a Chance / Suteki na Kanashibari (2011) *Gantz (2011) *1,778 Stories of Me and My Wife (2011) *The Lady Shogun and Her Men (2010) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *I Want to Be a Shellfish / Watashi wa Kai ni Naritai (2008) *The Magic Hour / Za Majikku Awa (2008) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 (2007) *Gumi. Chocolate. Pine (2007) *Shindo (2007) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Fly Daddy Fly (2005) *Legend of Nin Nin Ninja Hattori (2004) *Yoshino's Barber Shop (2004) Curiosidades *'Habilidades:' la pantomima y esgrima. Enlaces *Perfil (SIS) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Asano Kazuyuki.jpg Categoría:Sis Company Categoría:JActor